Genus species: Rhododendron hybrid. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Roblecxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to new and distinct variety of evergreen azalea of the genus Rhododendron and a member of the Ericaceae family. This new azalea variety, hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x98Roblecxe2x80x99, was discovered by Robert Edward Lee in July, 1995 in Independence, La. xe2x80x98Roblecxe2x80x99 originated from a planned cross hybridization between two selected breeding lines in controlled breeding program in Independence, La. The value of this new cultivar lies in its unique blooming period, bloom color, bloom form, bloom size, and growth habit.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Mr. Lee""s direction at the same location. The new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive generations. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.
The following are the most outstanding and distinguishing characteristics of this new cultivar when grown under normal horticultural practices in independence, La.
1. The unique spring, summer, and fall blooming.
2. A pink flower color Red-Purple Group 73B with dotting color Red-Purple Group 67A.
3. Large, semi-double flowers ranging in size from 2xc2xdxe2x80x3-3xe2x80x3 in diameter.
4. Easily propagated with semi-hardwood cuttings in late spring through the summer.
5. Fast growth rate under normal fertilization and moisture conditions.
6. Upright, dense and globose in nature.
7. Good specimen plant.
8. Desirable in planters.
9. Makes a very good hedge or screen.
10. Very good foundation plant for large buildings.
11. Does well as an under story plant in a woodland garden.
12. Hardy to Zone 7.
13. Attracts butterflies.